Нойс, Роберт
, штат Айова |гражданство = |подданство = |дата смерти = 3.06.1990 |место смерти = Остин, штат Техас |отец = Ральф Брюстер Нойс ( ) |мать = Гарриет Мэй Нортон ( ) |супруг = |супруга = Элизабет Боттомли ( ),Энн Боверз( ) |дети = Вильям Б. Нойс ( ), Пендред Нойс ( ), Присцилла Нойс ( ), Маргарет Нойс ( ) |награды и премии = Медаль Стюарта Баллантайна (1966) Медаль почёта IEEE (1978) Мемориальная премия Гарри Гуда (1978) Национальная научная медаль США (1979) Медаль Фарадея (1979) Премия Гарольда Пендера (1980) Национальная медаль США в области технологий (1987) Премия Чарльза Старка Дрейпера (1989) Медаль Джона Фрица (1989) Медаль прогресса (Фотографическое общество Америки) (1991) |сайт = |викисклад = }} Нойс}} Роберт Нортон Нойс ( ; — ) — американский инженер, один из изобретателей интегральной схемы (1959), один из основателей Fairchild Semiconductor (1957), основатель, совместно с Гордоном Муром и Эндрю Гроувом, корпорации Intel (1968). Биография Роберт Нойс родился 12 декабря 1927 года в Берлингтоне, штат АйоваJones, 86. Он был третьим из четырёх сыновейBerlin, p. 10 преподобного Ральфа Брюстера Нойса, священника Конгрегационалистской церквиJones, p. 625. Мать Роберта Нойса, Гарриет Мэй Нортон, была дочерью преподобного Милтона Дж. Нортона ( ), также священника Конгрегационалистской церкви. Несмотря на то, что оба родителя происходили из религиозных семей, сам Роберт Нойс был агностиком . Нойс вырос в Гриннелле, штат Айова. Посещал воскресную школу. Общеобразовательную школу окончил лучшим в выпуске. Играл в школьном оркестре, пел в хоре, был активным участником латинского, научного и театрального кружков. Из характеристики в школьном ежегоднике: «парень, который знает ответы на все вопросы» . В 1949 году Нойс окончил Гриннеллский колледж в Айове со степенью бакалавра, а в 1953 году — получил степень Ph.D. по физике в Массачусетском технологическом институте. В 1956—1957 годах работал в Shockley Semiconductor Laboratory под руководством изобретателя транзистора Уильяма Шокли, а затем вместе с семью коллегами уволился и основал одну из первых фирм по производству кремниевых полупроводников — Fairchild Semiconductor. Работая в Fairchild Semiconductor, Нойс, практически одновременно с Джеком Килби из Texas Instruments, изобрел интегральную микросхему. В 1968 году Нойс и его давний коллега Гордон Мур основали корпорацию Intel. Спустя два года они создали Intel 1103 — первую запоминающую микросхему DRAM, производимую в коммерческих масштабах. Компьютерная память на полупроводниковых микросхемах скоро вытеснила распространенную в то время память на магнитных сердечниках. Нойс также был руководителем проекта Intel по созданию первого микропроцессора (Intel 4004, выпущен в 1971 году). Вскоре корпорация Intel стала лидером по производству микропроцессоров. В 1988 году Нойс стал президентом корпорации Sematech, исследовательского консорциума, совместно финансируемого промышленным капиталом и правительством США с целью развития передовых технологий в американской полупроводниковой промышленности. Патенты Нойса Нойс является автором 15 патентов: * Method and apparatus for forming semiconductor structures, февраль 1959, Philco Corporation * Transistor structure and method, март 1960, Beckmann Instruments * Semiconductor scanning device, ноябрь 1960, Fairchild Semiconductor * Transistor structure and method of making the same, январь 1961, Clevite Corporation * Semiconductor switching device, февраль 1961, Fairchild Semiconductor * Semiconductor Device and Lead Structure, апрель 1961, Fairchild Semiconductor * Field effect transistor, ноябрь 1961, Clevite Corporation * Field controlled avalanche semiconductive device, июль 1963, Clevite Corporation * Method for fabricating transistors, октябрь 1963, Fairchild Camera и Instrument Corp. * Transistor structure controlled by an avalanche barrier, ноябрь 1963, Clevite Corporation * Method of making a transistor structure (соавтор William Shockley), июль 1964, Clevite Corporation * Semiconductor circuit complex having isolation means, сентябрь 1964, Fairchild Camera и Instrument Corp. * Method of forming a semiconductor, май 1965, Fairchild Camera и Instrument Corp. * Solid state circuit with crossing leads, август 1965, Fairchild Camera и Instrument Corp. * Trainable system, июнь 1967 Fairchild Camera и Instrument Corp. Примечания Литература * * Leslie Berlin|Berlin, Leslie The man behind the microchip: Robert Noyce and the invention of Silicon Valley '' Publisher Oxford University Press US, 2005 ISBN 0-19-516343-5 * Burt, Daniel S. ''The chronology of American literature: America’s literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004. ISBN 0-618-16821-4 * Jones, Emma C. Brewster. The Brewster Genealogy, 1566—1907: a Record of the Descendants of William Brewster of the "Mayflower, " ruling elder of the Pilgrim church which founded Plymouth Colony in 1620. New York: Grafton Press, 1908. * Lécuyer, Christophe. Making Silicon Valley: Innovation and the Growth of High Tech, 1930—1970 Published by MIT Press, 2006.ISBN 0262122812 * Shurkin, Joel N.. Broken Genius: The Rise and Fall of William Shockley, Creator of the Electronic Age ''Publisher Palgrave Macmillan, 2007 ISBN 0-230-55192-0 * Tedlow, Richard S. ''Giants of enterprise: seven business innovators and the empires they built Publisher Harper Collins, 2003 ISBN 0-06-662036-8 Ссылки * 75-летие Роберта Нойса * Фотопортрет Роберта Нойса и рассказ о его деятельности * Как разрабатывались первые микросхемы Intel Категория:Предприниматели США Категория:Изобретатели США Категория:Инженеры США Категория:Награждённые Национальной медалью США в области технологий и инноваций Категория:Лауреаты премии Чарльза Старка Дрейпера Категория:Награждённые медалью почёта IEEE Категория:Лауреаты премии Гарольда Пендера Категория:Лауреаты мемориальной премии Гарри Гуда Категория:Сотрудники Intel